One of a Kind
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: I woke up with a start. What happened to the game? Who's the girl sitting next to me? I blinked. The pretty girl. I pinched myself, making sure I wasn't imagining her. "Who are you?" "Katie." "Do I know you?" "Nope. You got hit in the head." "What?"


**A/N: A little idea that came to me when I started writing another chapter for my other story. Tried to ignore it, but obviously it didn't work if I'm here now. It's slight Kativer, but only if you squint. This story takes place Oliver's second year of Hogwarts, the first game. It's second year because I couldn't find anywhere where it actually said what year he joined. So in a nutshell, Oliver is 12. Katie is 10 (according to my friend's calculations). Katie has a sister too. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

_**"I remember my first game at Hogwarts. **_**[What happened?] **_**Don't remember really. Took a bludger to the head two minutes in... woke up in the hospital a week later."**_** -Oliver Wood in the Sorceror's Stone**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Do I have to give my rant about this being FAN<strong>_**fiction**_** again?**

* * *

><p><strong>One of a Kind<strong>

* * *

><p>I paced the locker rooms. <em>What if I'm not good enough? What if I forget the plays? What if I let a million and two through the hoops? What if-<em>

"Lighten up, man. You'll do fine." Charlie told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What if I'm not good enough?" I ask him in a small voice? He smiled.

"You'll do great. Just use those kick-ass moves you used at your try-out and you'll be better than everyone out there." He said. I looked at him in surprise. _He thinks I'm good?_

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, you're a freakin' ballerina on a broom. Not quit pacing the floor! It's annoying the crap outta me." He said, walking away. _Well then._ I grabbed my broom and stood by the door, waiting silently, and not moving. I didn't want to annoy any of my other teammates.

"Welcome ladies and gents to the first game of the season! This should be a good game, with Slytherin and their cheating- Ow, Minnie, that hurt. Quit hitting me!" I smiled. I knew they were trying out a first year commentator this year. He was a friend of Charlie's little brothers. I think his name was Lee. Those three and a girl walked by here earlier, wishing us luck. Well they said good luck to Charlie and a girl named Erin Bell.

"Anyways I meant _cunning _ways. Out they come from the snake pit- I mean corner. Geez, Professor, no need for such rude gestures. I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking." I allowed myself a brief second from worrying to smile. This guy would make the games worth all of the stress and beating myself up mentally and physically.

"There's the ugly one as captain, the short fat one and the troll as beaters. Ummm... I think that's a wolverine as the keeper. And the chasers are... the burly one, the one who needs a haircut, and the one who's eating his fingers. Oi! They taste better with ketchup! Quit glaring at me, Minnie! You know you want to laugh. Oh yeah and the seeker is the scrawny, specky git." I laughed half-heartedly along with my team who were rolling around on the floor like hyenas.

"On the opposite side, we have the good ole brave and bold Gryffindor! We have the animal obssessed Charlie Weasley as seeker-"

"WE LOVE YOU BROTHA!" Two kids yelled into the microphone as Charlie took off. I rolled my eyes. _Those twins are gonna be nothing but trouble._

"And as you can see, he's a crowd favorite. Next we have our chasers! The amazing Alyssa Clearwater- Love ya babe! Owl me!" She stormed out the door, looking like she was about to punch something.

"Let's not forget fabulous Pheobe Jones and last but not least, the energetic, the enticing, the extraordinary Erin Bell!" He yelled. Erin pat me on my shoulder on the way out.

"Kid... don't miss." She said. I nodded, eyes wide. That was the closest thing I would get from encouragement from her. She was cool, but just blunt and straight to the point.

"Let's not forget our beaters! Let's hear the crowd cheer for Blake Greenwood and Ryan Kingman!" They both half smiled at me.

"And Oliver Wood this year as keeper. Interesting enough, he's only in his second year but obviously impressed Pheobe or else he wouldn't be here. Personally, I'm rooting for this rookie. Let's just see how good he plays." He said. I took a deep breath and exited the locker room. The cheers were deafening. I mounted my broom, and took off, taking my place in front of the hoops. I tried to not look at all the people there. It would just make me nervous and slip up. I saw Pheobe shake hands with 'the ugly one'.

"Now I want a nice clean game... From all of you." Madam Hooch said. She glanced around the field, picking up the quaffle. Surprisingly, the stands were quiet. I could hear birds chirping in the forest.

"And the game begins!" Lee yelled as Hooch threw the quaffle.

"Jones passes to Bell who passes to Clearwater. Hey! Foul! Her arm is not supposed to bend that way!" Lee yelled. I decided to tune him out, his commentary would only distract me. Sadly enough, the foul didn't get called. The quaffle dropped down into a Slytherin chaser's hands and the three chasers zoomed toward me. They kept passing the ball between them so that it was a little hard to keep track of, but when the middle one shot, it was an easy save. It was just barely out of my reach and with a jerk of my broom, it was secure in my hands. I threw it to Bell, and she sped down to the other end of the field, scoring with no problem.

The other team had possession and once again were speeding towards me, the quaffle zipping between them. I hovered in front of the middle hoop, swaying side to side gently. I was zoned in, I knew I could stop this shot. The quaffle was just in my fingertips when I blacked out.

I woke up with a start. _What happened to the game? Who's the girl sitting next to me?_ I blinked. _The pretty girl. She seemed vaguely familiar, like from an old dream or memory or something_. I pinched myself, making sure I wasn't imagining her.

"Who are you?" I asked, really hoping I wasn't talking to a hallucination. The pinch hurt like heck, but I still wasn't sure about the girl.

"Katie." Katie... that doesn't ring a bell.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Nope. You got hit in the head." She replied, pointing to the bandage wrapped around my head.

"What?" I asked, still confused. She gave me a look like I was crazy.

"What part don't you understand?" She asked cautiously.

"The you part. The game part. The hit in the head part." I said, listing them on my fingers, and hoping for answers.

"I'm Katie Bell. Erin's my sister." She said, answering the first one. I blinked a couple times. So she was the girl walking around with the twins and Lee?

"Well, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said, looking down. I have to admit, I was touched. But that wasn't exactly what I meant.

"No, I meant at Hogwarts. Erin said her sister was coming to school next year." I said, remembering our conversation from the beginning of the year.

"Oh, well I came to see her play, and saw you get hit. I just wanted to make sure you were okay since the others had to go to classes. They should be back in a couple hours." She said, looking at the clock. _But then... it had to be at least Monday._

"Classes? The game was Friday night." I said, really hoping I hadn't missed class. Or worse- practice.

"Last Friday night." She said, giving me that look again.

"What?" I asked. This girl was just confusing me even more.

"This is Friday. A week after the game." Okay, so it was a week later.

"So let me get this straight. You came to see your sister play. I got hit in the head -with a bludger I'm guessing- and blacked out. I wake up a week later, and you're still here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yup. Pretty much." She said, nodding slightly.

"Who won the game?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Well they did, of course. How are you guys expected to win without a keeper? But you put up a real good fight." She said. I sighed. _Now the team's gonna hate me. I cost us the first game._

"They're not mad, you know." Katie said, almost reading my mind. I looked at her cautiously.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well it's not your fault. So they shouldn't be. Plus they already told me so." She said confidently. I sighed again, letting it go.

"So is there a reason why you stayed here a week?" I asked, truly curious. She sighed, looking slightly annoyed.

"I told you! I wanted to make sure you were okay. Now that you've woken up and I've made sure that you are, I should be heading home. See ya next year!" She said, waving as she walked out the door.

I laid back, flopping my head on the pillow. _That girl is... well, I guess the only way to describe her is Katie Bell. One of a kind._


End file.
